Trifuerza Corrupta (Extras)
by imr98
Summary: Todo lo no mencionado en la primera parte, ahora será publicado en forma de pequeños relatos. Algunos se dividirán en partes y otros solo serán una pequeña historia. Espero que disfruten de este "Contenido adicional". Se aceptan sugerencias o preguntas (que serán contestadas directamente o a modo de historia)
1. El extraño paciente (parte 1)

"Eran las doce de la noche y yo seguía en el escritorio. Algo no me coincidía con los síntomas de mi último paciente. Sin saber que hacer, abandoné mi lucha contra el sueño y me dispuse en ir a mi cuarto. Ahí fue cuando la puerta sonó. Alguien estaba llamando, y como era muy tarde no pensé en ir a ver quien era. El letrero ponía cerrado, pero la persona tras la puerta insistía, golpeando suavemente la puerta. Exasperado, abrí.

No sé como no caí desmayado del susto o no cerré la puerta. El hombre, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, estaba empapado hasta los huesos por la lluvia. Las ropas, marcadas y caladas tenían manchas de tierra, y su rostro, cubierto parcialmente por la capucha de una capa, recordaba a una calavera. Era como ver un stalfos con piel.

-Oh, diosas. Pasa, pasa- dije, ayudándole a entrar.

Se arrastró como pudo usando como bastón un palo, y se sentó en la butaca. Le pedí que se despojara de sus ropas para traerle unas nuevas. Ofreciéndole un té, me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle que le ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Qué...?- susurró con voz ronca y áspera , como si le costase hablar- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Martes. Martes veintiuno.

Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Entonces llevo muerto dos semanas.

El silencio se hizo con la sala. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los sorbos que el desconocido brindaba al té y el Tik-Tak del reloj de pared.

-Me asesinaron y estuve enterrado dos semanas, al parecer. Hoy una voz me despertó. Conseguí salir del agujero gracias a la lluvia que había reblandecido la tierra, y vine como pude aquí.

Lo primero que pensé era que estaba loco. Debía echarlo, pero una parte de mi decía que debía estar allí, conmigo. Quería saber su historia. Podría llamarse curiosidad.

-Espero que esté bromeando-. Solté, sonriendo forzosamente- Aspecto de muerto tiene, pero veo difícil resucitar.

-Mi ropa está cubierta de sangre y tengo la cicatriz.

-Me gustaría creerte pero es imposible que un hombre muerto vuelva a la vida. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Supongo que por esto.

Y ahí la vi. Aquello tan mencionado con grabados y leyendas. Mismo parte del blasón real. La luz que emitía era débil, pero auténtica. ¿Realmente estaba frente al sucesor del héroe de la leyenda? ¿O era poseedor de otra pieza de ella?

-Te haré una revisión rápida.

Todo su cuerpo estaba demacrado. La cicatriz había sido un agujero de tamaño considerable que le atravesaba el abdomen. Como dijera, era imposible sobrevivir a eso. Un golpe mortal, órganos dañados, y sin embargo estaba ahí, tumbado mientras yo tomaba sus pulsaciones.

-Necesito su ayuda.

Me giré hacia él, que tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo problemas que quiero solucionar. Soy obsesivo y paranoico. Necesito cambiar eso, por el bien de la persona a la que, bueno, a la que quiero.

La última palabra parecía que le había rasgado el alma pronunciarla.

-Sobre trastornos mentales no tengo muchos conocimientos, sinceramente.

\- Por favor-. Susurró- Eres el único al que puedo recurrir.

Suspiré.

-Está bien. Investigaré sobre ello, pero deberás pagármelo. Además, quiero averiguar más respecto a la marca de tu mano.

Y así, quedando en ese acuerdo, fui a dormir."


	2. El extraño paciente (parte 2)

Todo estaba vacío, absolutamente todo. Algo apareció en esa sala blanca infinita. El trono real estaba ocupado por una persona a la que no conocía.

Pieles oscuras y ropas de desierto. Sentado cómodamente, con algo en la mano que desde lejos no pudo distinguir.

¿Era un sueño en primera persona? Algo dentro de él le decía lo contrario.

-Vaya, bienvenido-. Sonrió- Acércate. Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde que despertaste, pero parece que no tengo tanta influencia como pensé.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Esto es tu subconsciente. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Ganondorf, gobernante Gerudo.

\- ¿Eres tú el que me despertó?

Siguió acercándose hacia el desconocido cuya voz recordaba.

-Las diosas son caprichosas por lo que la trifuerza debe serlo, ¿no crees? Parece que me quería a mí de nuevo, pero también te quería a ti. Como había un cuerpo, las dos vidas entraron.

-Eso no tiene coherencia.

-¿Y el que hayas resucitado sí? Piensa un poco. Estás vivo gracias a mí.

\- Yo no pedí volver a la vida. Todo lo que he vivido no tiene ningún significado. Muerto hacía más que vivo.

\- Veo que al tenerme a mí como otra alma, debes de estar un poco más consciente de tus actos ya que ahora no todo tu ser desea conseguir la aprobación de tu ser querido. Por eso piensas algo diferente.

-La rabia sigue dentro.

-Eso es porque los dos tenemos un objetivo común. Matar al cabrón que acabó con nuestras vidas.

El objeto que tenía en la mano comenzó a crecer, tomando forma de cabeza humana. Zelda, en su palma, decapitada.

-Los sentimientos hacen débil al hombre. Suprímelos, como hice yo hace mucho tiempo- cerrando el puño, la cabeza se rompió en mil pedazos que fueron desapareciendo a medida que tocaban el suelo.

La rabia fue lo que impulsó a Anker a atacar. La rabia fue la que hizo que se echase sobre aquel hombre y comenzase a arrancar parte de la piel de su cara oscura. A pesar de ello, el hombre sonreía burlonamente.

Se despertó con respiración entrecortada. El corazón se sentía oprimido, como si el pecho estuviera apretando hasta un punto en el que no pudiera bombear sangre. Anker lloró, a la vez que reía. No entendía que pasaba, si eran demonios internos o simplemente su imaginación de psicópata con problemas mentales. Simplemente sabía que se había despertado furioso, deseando volver a ver a aquella persona que le había quitado la vida.

Cogió su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Aún estaba débil, no era capaz de moverse libremente, pero quería ir allí. Quizás solo quería saludar o dar un susto, a lo "No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Ni muerto te libras de mí", o algo así.

La puerta se abrió antes que pudiera salir fuera. Una joven que le resultaba familiar estaba ahí, mirándolo.

-Veo que estás despierto.

La abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- Zelda.

\- ¿Qué? Creo que necesitas dormir. Soy la hija del doctor. Me ha mandado a ver por si seguías con vida.

La vista de Anker consiguió diferenciar a la persona que estaba abrazando. No era Zelda. No se parecían siquiera.

-Lo siento. Pensé que eras otra persona.

Se sentó en una silla que había frente a la cama donde él antes estaba durmiendo.

-Quedo de guarda. No se te ve completamente bien.

Anker no se levantó del sitio. Permaneció encorvado, con las manos entre las piernas.

-No hace falta, de veras.

-Por tu seguridad y orden de mi padre.

-Pero... Quiero estar un rato solo.

\- ¿Por?

-Problemas de hombre. Me emocioné pensando que eras otra persona.

-¿Y?

-Que estoy...Bueno, no sé como decirlo suavemente.

\- Erecto.

-Sí.

\- ¿Y?

-Que quiero apaciguar mi deseo y contigo delante no se puede.

\- ¿Qué?

-Masturbación.

Se sonrojó y se fue de la habitación. Anker, solo de vuelta, esperó hasta poder salir de la casa. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente no quería irse y se fue a dormir. Realmente no entendía que le pasaba en cuanto mentalidad se trataba, pero aparte de paranoia comenzaba a tener bipolaridad.

"Ya veremos cuanto aguantas sin que te domine completamente", escuchó en su cabeza antes de quedar dormido.


	3. Aquella pequeña tan familiar

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel incidente ¿Cinco, seis años? Era incierto el tiempo para él desde que huyera de la ciudadela. No podía verse al espejo a pesar de tanto tiempo. Pensar que lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño le atormentaba.

Asesinar a una persona inocente, y todo porque aquella alma que se encontraba en sus adentros consiguiera convencerle.

Anker desde ese día no volvió a saber nada de Ganon, por suerte para él, aunque igualmente asesinar a una joven no le sentó bien. Pensaba estar recuperado, pero descubrió ese mismo día que no era así.

Desde ese día, se instaló en un pueblo a las afu

* * *

eras de Hyrule, un lugar donde ya había estado. Allí todo era paz y armonía, y nadie le preguntó una vez viviendo ahí por qué huyera. Ordon era un buen lugar para vivir.

Hacía mucho también desde la última vez que viera a Zelda. Era para él un recuerdo pasado, ya que la ultima vez que sus ojos admiraron a la joven fuera el día que prometió a Link no entrometerse más.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, una cabra le golpeó por las espaldas. Se habían vuelto a escapar, y el que debía capturarlas era él.

-parece que te la han vuelto a jugar- dijo una joven a su lado- Creo que los animales te odian.

-No solo los animales.

Ella se rió.

-Los hombres de por aquí solo te envidian. Digamos que odian que tengas ese torso sin trabajar duramente.

"Si ella supiera", pensó.

-por lo demás creo que solo eres diferente en ese poblado. El único Hylian de por aquí.

-Ya.

La joven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué eres tan arisco?-preguntó, molesta- Me recuerdas a mi gato. Conocido de hace tiempo, mas me ignora.

No contestó, solo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y después comenzó a caminar.

-Disculpa pero tengo que ir a buscar la cabra. Si tardo más llegará a Lanayru.

Acto seguido, se dio cuenta que eso podría ser una buena razón para volver a la Ciudadela, volver a ver, o por lo menos saber de Zelda, y de Link. Algo en el decía que debía ir y descubrir si seguían con vida.

* * *

La ciudadela seguía como la recordaba. Gente ajetreada por todos lados, con bolsas cargadas y deprisa. La fuente seguía teniendo el mismo esplendor, con agua tan cristalina donde se distinguían todas las rupias que gente había tirado pidiendo su deseo más anhelado.

Junto a ella, una niña lloraba desconsolada. Llevaba un vestido caro color malva y una trenza que le sujetaba su trigueño pelo. Se acercó por curiosidad y pena, y arrodillándose ante ella, le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña?

La pequeña miró hacia él, asustada, y volvió a llorar. La expresión de Anker, seria y de pocos amigos, no ayudaba.

Él le pasó un pañuelo de tela que tenía guardado en su bolsillo y entonces fue cuando le contestó. Sus ojos azules enrojecidos mostraban miedo.

\- Mi padre me dejó atrás- dijo, limpiándose como podía -. Vi unos niños jugando aquí y me uní, pero luego el no estaba.

La gente que pasaba no prestaba atención, y si lo hacían, miraban con mala cara a Anker, pero eso a él no le importaba. Lo único que pensaba es que ese rostro le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

\- Mucho, creo. Mis amigos se fueron hace un rato.

-Vale. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿bien? Te voy a ayudar a buscar a tu padre y si no aparece vamos a tu casa. ¿Sabes donde es?

-Creo que sí.

-Pues eso está muy bien. Así seguro que vuelves- intentó sonreír, siendo amable. Era algo nuevo para él, pero la niña le daba tanta lástima que debía ayudarla, por lo menos para sentirse mejor en la ciudadela ya que la ultima historia allí debía ser limpiada- ¿Cómo es tu padre?

-Alto, y... Protector. Tiene ropa gris. Y ojos como los míos.

\- ¿Y a dónde dijo tu padre que ibais?

\- A pasear. Es la primera vez que salgo. Tengo hambre. Cómprame algo.

El joven peliazul sacó una manzana de su bolsa.

-Es lo único que tengo.

Rápida y hábil, la niña se la quitó de las manos.

-Me llamo Shere- dijo, antes de sentarse. Parecía más calmada y sus ojos volvían a ser cristalinos- ¿Sabes que soy una princesa?

Anker sonrió por el comentario.

\- Claro.

-Mi papá es el rey, por eso no puedo salir nunca. Mamá suele pasearme por los jardines pero no es lo mismo.

Él comprendió entonces por qué ese rostro le resultaba tan familiar. Se dio cuenta que aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, no podía presentarse ante Link o Zelda sin ser asesinado nuevamente. Y esa vez no tendría garantía de volver a resucitar.

-Vamos, Shere. Tenemos que buscarlo.

Ella se levantó despacio y agarró a Anker por la pernera del pantalón.

-Cuando lo veas, avísame.

\- ¿Conoces a papá?

\- Un poco.

-Cuando esté con él le diré que me ayudaste.

Comenzó a sudar. No podía decirle el nombre a la niña, y menos acercarse a saludar cuando encontraran al padre. Se sentía en una encrucijada. Si la ayudaba se arriesgraba a que Link lo viera, pero si no prestaba su ayuda, la niña seguiría sola. Lo único que podía hacer era llevarla a un soldado que no conociera para así devolverla al castillo.

\- Te voy a dejar con un protector para que te lleve, ¿vale? Es que tengo que irme y parece que tu papá no aparece.

-¡No, no! ¿Y si es malo?

-No lo será. Tranquila. Tú confía en mí.

No sabía como pero ella así lo hizo. Agarró su mano para no perderse y lo siguió por todas las calles hasta llegar junto a la entrada del castillo. Allí, dos guardas vigilaban. Por suerte para Anker, ninguno le era familiar.

-Shere. ¿Tienes algo para demostrar que eres hija de los reyes?

\- Tengo mi collar brillante.

"Nada útil", pensó él al ver que simplemente se trataba de una piedra reluciente atada a un cordel de plata. "Cualquier persona adinerada podría tenerlo". Así que cerró los ojos e imaginándose que tiraba una rupia a la fuente, pidió que por favor, a esos guardas le fuera familiar Shere.

-Disculpe. Esta niña se ha perdido y dice ser la princesa. Como no entrábamos a sus padres, la traje aquí para verificar su identidad y si podríais llevarla a palacio.

Justo cuando un guarda asistió, una voz conocida para Anker sonó a unos metros de él.

-¡Shere!

Link corrió hasta allí y finalmente abrazó a su hija. Llevaba buscándola por una hora y no aparecía por ningún lugar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-El chico me ayudó...

Pero Anker no estaba ya. Cuando sitió esa voz, supo que debía correr.

-Menos mal. Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes separarte de mí y menos aún hablar con extraños. Vete despidiendo de volver a salir por mucho tiempo.

Se giró hacia los guardias.

\- ¿Sabríais decirme quien era aquel hombre que ayudó a mi hija? Querría recompensarlo gratamente.

\- Parecía que tenía prisa-contestó el de la derecha -. Era ancho de espalda. Tenía pelo azul, ojos amarillos...

\- Y pecas- terminó el otro.

Link sonrió, pero no de alegría. Esa sonrisa era miedo, amargura. Esa descripción le recordaba a alguien que hacia mucho que no sabía de él.

\- Papi ¿Cuando lo veamos le invitamos a comer?

-Claro que sí, cariño. Vamos.

El terror de volver a toparse estaba en los corazones de los dos. Por suerte, el destino no los volvió a cruzar en esa vida.

* * *

 **Acabo de comprobar que este capítulo estaba sin arreglar (Después de un año de su publicación). Disculpad mi despiste...**

 **Espero que esta actualización no os diera falsas esperanzas de que iba a volver o algo así. Este capítulo ya tiene mucho tiempo escrito.**


	4. El extraño paciente (parte final)

p data-p-id="81b19eea306b257be95a38ea923e144b"La joven abrió con cuidado la puerta hacia la habitación, procurando no causar sonido alguno. Era irónico que no quisiera hacer ruido para no molestar mientras que ella debía despertarlo./p  
p data-p-id="0b138fc06a817e6005f89be1fa24e089"-Eh... Disculpa, Anker.../p  
p data-p-id="184f7bc5a54fc00afe9fadd5d6c3e10a"El susodicho no reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse. "No debí haber salido ayer hacia el castillo... Y todo por verla otra vez". Poco a poco, volvió a sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de él, pero la suave voz de Lanare no se lo permitió./p  
p data-p-id="700da0308d243b2ebce9dc2c55101e45"-Venga... Mi padre quiere verte para la revisión de los martes./p  
p data-p-id="7d04cadb2542b9e628041f2aabd59e82"-Estoy cansado. No puedo levantarme./p  
p data-p-id="fba86783ed877e1f7fd3c99a2b136dc1"Ella quedó un segundo en silencio. No quería molestarle, pero debía hacerlo. Quizás si no hubiera sentido algo por él no le hubiera costado. Llevaba un mes con aquella sensación extraña en el pecho al verle, pero no quería decir nada ya que su padre le había advertido. "Tiene graves problemas psicológicos. No deberías sentirte atraída por él nunca"/p  
p data-p-id="87b3bdd95ad0d38b8f5c64326c8b406f"-Dile que iré mañana.-soltó él, flojo./p  
p data-p-id="4ae824a4db8ec26a10120098fb268f68"La muchacha suspiró, algo molesta. Debía cambiar su estrategia./p  
p data-p-id="7454af3e2e545310249f616bd254610b"-Escúchame bien, cerebro de almendra. Estás aquí de ocupa desde hace tres meses solo porque mi padre está interesado y se molesta en tratarte. Deberías ser algo más considerado y levantarte de una maldita vez, que para algo que tienes que hacer, por lo menos cúmplelo./p  
p data-p-id="4a0b6cbf0a9a19f825f65b5bf3ae6c2e"Su tono había sonado más hostil de lo que esperaba, pero no le importaba. El carácter pasivo de Anker le había resultado molesto./p  
p data-p-id="bbd5ab532617c86120f1ce6c94843262"-¿Y si no lo hago?/p  
p data-p-id="943df148164a7143937dd54f64335d97"Lanare salió de la habitación. Trascurrieron un par de décimas de segundo cuando volvió, después de haber cogido velocidad, y saltó sobre Anker, aplastando su cuerpo aún tumbado./p  
p data-p-id="59e4622e30ff93a0ded9c1eb960be426"-¡Vale, vale! Me levanto, pero quítate de encima./p  
p data-p-id="9f850677359d6f5969809ce2284886d3"La modorra del momento desapareció siendo substituida por el deseo de seguir respirando. Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y poco después partió hacia la sala del doctor./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="a3648d52b650152f7fea095e605fb825"-Hola, Anker. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer- le saludó el doctor, algo molesto por su grave tardanza. Todos los martes se repetía la misma historia./p  
p data-p-id="91383de4a1e723a63cc4b3bfae3f5930"- ¿Qué habrá que hacer hoy?/p  
p data-p-id="94dfcbea0b201c9f663f565ef2bf2f7d"-Hoy poca cosa. Solo serán un par de preguntas, las habituales./p  
p data-p-id="ef920de7470a3db2d57f69fda35b8bb0"Asintió, algo confuso. Era extraño que solo debiera contestar a un par de cosas./p  
p data-p-id="2c735b2a8d82651c373cb9e6ecc8fbd7"-Pero antes, debo decirte que a pesar de mis búsquedas sobre tu marca en la mano, no he logrado descubrir mucho más. Los textos sagrados mencionan la Trifuerza como un regalo de las diosas, y que cuando el Rey del Mal atacó, esta se fragmentó. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigue separada, si se supone que se había vuelto a unir./p  
p data-p-id="a271d645bbf78b2aa652891701cee0e4"Solo recibió el silencio de Anker. No le importaba cuál era su procedencia, ni por qué tenía la marca. Él buscaba otras respuestas./p  
p data-p-id="28ee7685112c98074a2ec52d7f1713f1"-Bueno. ¿Has vuelto a tener otro ataque de ira? Hace un mes que no tienes los síntomas, y se te nota más saludable mentalmente./p  
p data-p-id="454afdfc9368a4c22e20a4567829331d"-No he padecido ningún problema, que tenga constancia al menos./p  
p data-p-id="014253c26ac0bec9fc3ece64780094fb"-¿Ni ataques de doble personalidad?/p  
p data-p-id="8a92b720fe3201a487eb601396c7145e"-No./p  
p data-p-id="6bc9ca4b998026c8f66c55fb3c2c8a05"-¿Y qué me dices de esa voz que escuchabas a menudo?/p  
p data-p-id="d7e8e51a838ab9ec0f9c416c272dcb66"Anker permaneció unos segundos callado. Ese tema le resultaba complicado. Hacía dos semanas que las voces de su cabeza habían callado de una vez por todas. Tenía una paz espiritual que llevaba más de quince años sin sentir. Aunque sentía deseos de ver a la princesa, eso solo le ocurriera ayer, ya que llevaba bastante sin pasar por allí. Estaba bien, feliz, sano, o al menos de momento, pensaba. Eso era lo importante./p  
p data-p-id="e94db9ea60d2ca712c4435e18ebddcb7"-No. Estoy bastante bien y calmado. Nunca había estado mejor./p  
p data-p-id="c4df4461f9f4737c53199fc08db1aa56"El médico sonrió aliviado./p  
p data-p-id="f2b45dca7eb3b98f0e30d7ab17f2a746"-Me alegro mucho. Ahora, si quieres, puedes volver a descansar. Mañana te haré las pruebas más específicas./p  
p data-p-id="cbe2da7b23763182eda5caa0d4a98057"El joven agradeció que pudiera marchar y dormir. Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, eso y cruzarse con Lanare, ya que poco después de abandonar la habitación, ella pasó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y tímida. Él se la devolvió, sintiendo una ligera calidez en su corazón./p  
p data-p-id="03dc169ea06ca9d224c901a91e23c497"Llegó a la habitación e intentó dormir, pero al comienzo la sonrisa de la joven no salía de su cabeza. Quizás se estaba enamorando, quizás simplemente era atracción. Su relación se había vuelto una amistad curiosa y momentánea, con algunos altibajos (como cuando la conoció) Anker pensaba que ella era atractiva ya que poseía las características idóneas para cumplir el canon de belleza, pero ella no era Zelda. Algo en él le empujaba hacia atrás, a volver a su pasado obsesivo y violento. Algo que no quería. Ese algo estaba en su cabeza, algo que no había desaparecido, solo había estado descansando, y cuando la mente del joven estaba tan nublada por la muchacha, comenzó a hablar, pero Anker solo podía escuchar susurros. Lentamente, comenzó a dormirse./p  
p data-p-id="04857e0e47ec9ecb50832131972c17b4"-/p  
p data-p-id="926fef0d252ebc719c7ee403c287519d"Debía de estar escureciendo cuando se percató que había pasado toda la mañana y tarde leyendo aquel libro, pero al fin lo había terminado. Lanare dejó el libro en su lugar de la respectiva biblioteca y recogió unos libros más para llevarlos a la habitación y comenzar el trabajo que su padre le había pedido./p  
p data-p-id="3bb959b78f0c27014729c86fab20bc0f"Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensó en la frase de su padre. Anker estaba loco, pero ¿Realmente lo estaba? Parecía sano, e incluso más cuerdo que cualquiera de aquella casa. El doctor ese mismo día le había dicho que el joven peliazul estaba bien de momento, por lo que ella se alegró mucho. Tenía una ligera oportunidad. Lo único que fastidiaba a la chiquilla era que él no le hubiera dicho nada. Prefería haber sido rechazada que a que la tuviera en dudas, pero algo en ella pedía que le prestara más atención./p  
p data-p-id="0b6e5d6c11d089235d4321540689ac7d"El pasillo estaba realmente oscuro aún con el farol en la mano. Había pasado tanto tiempo gastando el aceite que ya apenas quedaba. Alguien se chocó contra ella haciendo que se cayera bruscamente contra el suelo. Los libros se derrumbaron junto a ella, haciendo que algunos por su antigüedad, soltaran alguna hoja./p  
p data-p-id="b3a153c6a9f91d1248780e55faca8a72"-Lanare, lo siento de veras-dijo una voz conocida para ella-Estaba distraído y no me percaté de tu presencia./p  
p data-p-id="04c31a0b105a50199dce79038495422a"Más que distraído, estaba ido. Algo lo mantenía completamente confuso desde el momento en el que despertó, aunque había conseguido llegar hasta su objetivo./p  
p data-p-id="e4c4de4ffc42074b02cb5a5f2c70c4a4"Ayudó a recoger los libros y hojas sueltas y se las entregó en mano. Vio hacia ella. El tenue reflejo que proyectaba la luz distante del farol contra los ojos de Lanare le pareció hipnotizante. Su pelo rojo apagado y su rostro redondeado no le recordaban a Zelda, pero sus ojos sí. Eran los mismos, exactamente iguales./p  
p data-p-id="8d7c9b8648cece0a84b7587b3b55d221"-Creo que estoy interesado en ti./p  
p data-p-id="c2b0ada54777b8312c751d355bd77f57"Ella se sonrojó completamente al percatarse de la frase del joven. Cada palabra había llegado hacia sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas./p  
p data-p-id="c2bb316276a4b40a4e7193e865169ecc"-¿Qué?/p  
p data-p-id="5f20060b3abc40205f823eccbdaf5406"-Siento haber sido tan brusco, debí buscar las palabras más acertadas... Eh... Para iniciar una relación sentimental estás bien./p  
p data-p-id="3e0a169d22fff5446b9c504914bbaea3"Increíblemente, esas palabras sonaron bien en la mente de la joven. No le importaba cómo lo había dicho, si no el qué mantenían encerradas esas palabras. Él tenía sentimientos hacia ella, y ella hacia él. Sonriendo, se puso de puntillas y besó en la mejilla al joven. Después, recogió sus cosas y dio la vuelta./p  
p data-p-id="3f053b54412682df239d9afdc3cac434"Algo golpeó mentalmente a Anker. La voz al fin se hizo notar. Gritaba, disfrutaba pensando en la situación que podía crear. Entre carcajadas e insultos, Ganondorf comenzó a apoderarse de él. "¿Pero es que acaso te has olvidado de lo importante? Esa mujer solo intenta engañarte y hacer sufrir a tu pobre corazón ya realmente torturado." "No...", pensaba Anker, intentando convencerse que todo lo que el Rey del Mal decía era falso. "¿Qué no? ¿Por qué si no iba a estar interesada en ti? Dale lo que quiere."/p  
p data-p-id="3da12bf5718f47fba282fd56d36bcd4d"Anker no era capaz de controlar sus actos. Él ya no poseía su cuerpo, si no el otro, que seguía riendo y riendo. Acto seguido, volvió contra Lanare y agarró sus cabellos, tirándola al suelo seguidamente. Ella se quejó por el repentino empujón. Al ver que se trataba de Anker, quedó perpleja./p  
p data-p-id="f504a87139028ef52123e370aeb128b1"-¿Anker? ¿Qué...?/p  
p data-p-id="4bef78033c674680fa764a460363456f"Empezó a arrastrarla hasta la biblioteca, sin permitir que emitiera un solo sonido más. Ella intentó gritar, aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo./p  
p data-p-id="6c9eedba73877bcb4e2001399fc6c55b"La biblioteca estaba en absoluto silencio. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, dando un toque más lúgubre a la situación. Lanare estaba contra una estantería, llorando al sentir lo que le estaba haciendo. Su ropa fue rasgada mientras sus sollozos, imperceptibles, no dejaban de salir de sus labios. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo aquello? Ella solo quería una relación con alguien que la quisiera, pero su padre tenía razón. Quizás si hubiera sido en otra situación, otro lugar y circunstancia, habría sido diferente. Entregar su pureza de forma voluntaria./p  
p data-p-id="8e7292311fdac4551ed9b50462a75ce2"Cada embestida de Anker, más bien del hombre que lo controlaba, le resultaba un dolor enorme. La única solución que encontró fue desvanecerse de aquel lugar, irse y no volver hasta que todo hubiera pasado, olvidar. Mientras, el otro disfrutaba con los llantos de la chica. Era una sensación de superación increíble. La maldad insuperable, pensó, pero pronto se redactó./p  
p data-p-id="7dff82d3fda111471c6591ec155bcdd7"-¿Es que acaso no te lo pasas bien, zorra?-escupió cada palabra, con un desdén y asco tan marcados que cualquiera ajeno a la situación se hubiera molestado- ¿Es que yo solo no consigo satisfacer tus deseos?/p  
p data-p-id="ff082d7d2bc12886764a4f505bbbd1e3"Ella regresó a la realidad al escuchar su voz de nuevo. No creía que fuera él. Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez pudo emitir unas palabras perceptibles./p  
p data-p-id="bd9be9bad789a827b7dfde6b42ff07d5"-Yo te quería./p  
p data-p-id="fdbb2401742a7f7a40ee95f613a0f326"El joven comenzó a reírse./p  
p data-p-id="76fa25162dbde4c88a573910514ba1fb"-Deja de llorar de una vez. Tendré que hacerte callar./p  
p data-p-id="3c4bd39bb44df1caf35cabbc69227f8d"Acto seguido, agarró un candelabro cercano y golpeó a la muchacha. No uno, ni dos, si no cinco fueron los golpes que propinó sobre la cabeza ella. Finalmente, Lanare cayó al suelo, con todavía lágrimas en los ojos. Entre llanto y sangre fue su tumba. En un lugar que amaba, por la persona que quería./p  
p data-p-id="4af58e3fdf719caca534d597bbb71c99"Anker volvió en sí. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y después descubrió la cruel realidad. Su mano estaba cubierta de sangre, y la joven permanecía en el suelo, inmóvil. Comenzó a llorar, sin querer evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Tiró el candelabro y salió de la casa. No podía quedarse allí y debía huir. Decidió marchar a un sitio lejano, uno en el que pudiera torturarse por el resto de sus días por todo el mal causado. Con paso arduo, comenzó el camino directo a Ordon./p 


	5. Corrupción (parte 1)

Corrupción (parte 1)

La cama no dejaba de temblar. A cada sacudida, parecía que iba a romperse, aunque a los ocupantes no parecía importarles, al igual que a Anker no le molestaba que aquella mujer pecaminosa estuviera casada. ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto? ¿Ocho, nueve...? No era la única que le había pedido ese favor.  
Las fotografías del matrimonio se encontraban vigilándolos y juzgando la poca integridad de él. "Esta va por ti", decía Anker mirando con sorna a esas fotos donde un hombre enriquecido aparecía.  
Desde hacía tiempo incierto su mentalidad había cambiado. Había vuelto a ser como antes, incluso peor. Corrupción, estafas, peleas y asesinatos... Todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.  
Como siempre, se despidió de la señora y salió, aunque a la salida estaba aquel hombre de las fotos, que lo miraba con odio.  
-¿Qué estás haciéndole a mi mujer?  
\- La pregunta sería que qué me hace ella a mí- sonrió- Que tu vara deku no se levante hace que busque muchachos por ahí. Ten cuidado con ella, no vaya a ser que pille algo raro.  
El hombre lo agarró por la ropa, poniéndolo contra el muro. No le importaba el hecho de que Anker fuera mucho más alto, joven y ancho, ya que solo le podía la rabia.  
-Escúchame, putero. Quiero que dejes a mi mujer de una vez y ya veré que hacer yo con ella. Si te vuelves a acercar a ella, yo...  
-¿Qué harás? ¿Me matarás? He oído eso tantas veces... ¿Y adivina que? Los que lo dijeron están muertos.  
Sus ojos no reflejaban miedo, sino una pasividad tan marcada que aterraba. El hombre le soltó para acto seguido entrar en casa. Lo habría matado, pero mejor si se ahorraba el limpiar sangre de su ropa.  
Las almas que estaban dentro de su cuerpo se habían mezclado, creando a un ser sin corazón obedeciendo solo las ordenes de sus instintos y deseos. Para Ganondorf había sido demasiado fácil corromperlo, y algo demasiado fácil es aburrido, pero finalmente casi había conseguido enteramente el cuerpo del joven.  
El mundo era suyo, él podía hacer lo que quisiera fuera de Hyrule ya que no lo reconocían que no lo reconocerían. Ni él mismo se reconocía, debía admitir.  
Paseó hasta la taberna más cercana y gastó lo que aquella vieja le había dado después del "favor". Tras unas cuantas broncas y finalmente una pelea, acabó atrapado por el resto.  
-¡Insensatos! ¿Es que acaso no me veis la mano? Soy la reencarnación del héroe de la leyenda.  
Así era. Siempre se libraba con aquella excusa, dejando el nombre del héroe por los suelos, pero esa vez no le sirvió de nada.  
-No, amigo. Esta vez irás a la cárcel- contestó uno con el cartel de "Se busca" de Anker.  
"¿Cuándo comenzó mi búsqueda y captura? Ese cartel no es de Hyrule." pensó mientras era arrastrado, pero sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó a los tres hombres que le sujetaban de encima. Sus ojos reflejaban deseo por la sangre, mientras que reprimía ese impulso de matar a todos los de la tasca.  
Un hombre del fondo aplaudió y se acercó a Anker. Tenía rasgos afilados y arrugas que gritaban su edad, cerca de cincuenta años. Uno de los derribados por Anker intentó pararlo, pero solo recibió una patada.  
\- Veo que sabes defenderte, joven. Seguro que necesitas dinero y un sitio donde dormir. Yo te los ofrezco a cambio de un pequeño favor.  
Anker bufó y pasó de responderle.  
\- Será algo muy sencillo, de verdad. Solo necesito eso, un favor.  
-¿Y cuál es ese "pequeño favor"?  
-Necesito que mates a alguien. Supongo que no será problema para el hombre más odiado hace 18 años en Hyrule.  
Ese comentario le molestó por certero.  
-Supongamos que acepto. ¿A quién debería matar?  
\- A la princesa de Hyrule, Shere. Esa zorra anda a meterse donde no la llaman, y creo que si la matamos daremos un mensaje claro de que nadie debe meterse en nuestros asuntos.  
El corazón de Anker se paró al escuchar ese nombre. No, a aquella niña a la cual había salvado no la iba a matar. Por otro lado, en su mente había una batalla porque la parte dominante quería encargarse del trabajo. Finalmente, Anker ganó.  
-No lo haré.  
-Sí que lo harás. No querrás que te delaten, ¿verdad?  
-Hace tiempo que no temo eso. He matado mucho, más de lo que podría contar, por lo que si muriera no me importaría.  
Dio la vuelta y marchó, pero algo estuvo reconcomiéndole el alma. No podía permitir que aquella joven fuera asesinada. Quizás fuera porque la ayudó, quizás por los ojos iguales a los de Zelda que poseía la niña, o simplemente porque le pareciera mona. Algo consiguiera que tras 10 años poseído por Ganondorf, volviera a gobernar su cuerpo.  
"¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero ayudarla pero... No puedo presentarme así sin más ante los reyes, y menos entrar por la ventana, ¿o...sí?


	6. Corrupción (final de la saga Anker)

La joven, tras regresar de aquella reunión, se dirigió a su habitación. Su mente estaba nublada, absorta en fantasías sobre qué haría cuando terminara los exámenes.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y una corriente de aire gélido acarició su tez, sacudiéndole el cabello y molestándose por ello. No recordaba haber abierto la ventana esa mañana, así que pensó en la sirvienta y el posible descuido que pudo tener la señora. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que solo venía las estrellas al fondo, por la ventana. Encendió la vela cercana a su cama y solo entonces reparó en aquellos ojos amarillos que le observaban desde la esquina de la habitación, unos ojos con mirada felina.

Shere gritó debido a la sorpresa que le causara. El mucho, más bien el hombre, se acercó a ella y cubrió su boca para que no emitiera más sonidos.

-Tranquilícese. No voy a hacerle nada. Solo estoy aquí para avisarle sobre un acontecimiento que ocurrió esta mañana donde un servidor estuvo involucrado.

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar, como si en lo más profundo de su mente hubiese un recuerdo donde esa voz se dirigiera a ella. Quizás era muy pequeña, o quizás olvidó, pero esa sensación le decía que no debía tener miedo.

-Esta mañana me han propuesto un trato. Un traficante de menores busca vuestro asesinato por involucraros en sus asuntos. Negué su oferta, y por ello estoy aquí. Debe pedir escolta y protección para no ser sorprendida en cualquier sitio.

El peliazul la soltó. La princesa comenzó a analizar la situación. La situación era extravagante, mas ella realmente confiaba en aquellas palabras. Podría estar mintiéndole como un bellaco que ella confiaría en sus palabras.

-¿Mencionó qué exactamente hice? Realmente no me introduzco en esos problemas. He estado indagando sobre este tema con mi madre. Ella realmente quiere evitar la corrupción, sobre todo el tráfico de personas, en Hyrule. Quizás me vio al encontrarme en mis investigaciones. Esto es malo.

Anker no podía creerse lo fácil que había sido el convencerla. Imaginara miles de situaciones hipotéticas donde siempre acababa uno de los dos muerto. Shere, por su parte, comenzó a analizar la situación. Ella había mentido a Anker, obviamente se había entrometido en el camino de aquel mafioso, pero no quería más problemas y necesitaría la ayuda de aquel hombre que se encontraba ante ella.

\- Hay que deshacerse del problema desde la raíz -comentó, aún pensativa-, porque sé que aunque fracasen una vez en mi asesinato, seguirán intentándolo hasta eliminarme.

Anker apenas atendió a los comentarios de ella. Estaba completamente ausente, fijándose en la muchacha en la que se había convertido y como era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción del cabello claro. Eso le ponía nervioso, mas no hizo ademán de mostrarlo. Fingió escuchar y asintió.

-En ese caso, necesitaría su ayuda, mercenario.

Esa palabra molestó a Anker, arrancándole de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuánto debería pagarle para que me ayudara a acabar con eses traficantes?

\- Yo no pienso meterme en esos asuntos más de lo que acabo hacer.

Se subió al alféizar, dispuesto a marchar y dejar a la joven a su suerte. Ella simplemente contestó:

-Si me ayuda eliminaré su búsqueda y captura.

Anker se giró al escuchar aquel chantaje que acaba de oír.

\- Le he visto en carteles de la ciudad vecina. Al principio no logré reconocerte,pero ahora sí. Se lo ruego. Nadie hará caso de mis palabras más que usted al saber el peligro de esa banda de criminales.

-Si te ayudo -contestó Anker sin molestarse en formalismos- me deberás mucho, y arriesgarás tu vida porque yo no pienso proteger más que la mía. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

\- Sí.

-Pues has de decirme dónde está esa guarida.

Escondida entre las piedras se encontraba una casa hecha del mismo material. Les había llevado tres horas llegar en carruaje, más el tiempo que Shere había tardado en escapar sin ser vista.

Anker llamó a la puerta y un hombre con mirada de pocos amigos abrió la rendija de la puerta, dejándole ver a sus "invitados".

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- he traído a la princesa que tanto buscaba vuestro jefe.

\- Ah, ya. Ese que rechazó el trabajo. ¿Por qué ahora traer algo?

\- Porque puedo ¿Acaso os molesta que traiga a quien más problemas os está causando capturada?

-Sí. Él supuestamente pidió que se matara, no trajera.

Anker tragó saliva por lo bajo. No recordaba esa parte.

-Y eso esta- comentó - preferí traer el cuerpo. Mejor no dejar pruebas.

-iré a comertarle al jefe. No te muevas.

Shere se agitó en el saco donde estaba guardada. No le gustaba el plan.

-Lo siento. Tú deseabas arriesgar tu vida, así que acatas. Estás muerta ahora.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre de antes le decidió el paso. Tras revisar que no había nadie cerca, su cuchillo rebanó la yugular del criminal. Uno menos que molestara.

Por suerte, ese acto osado no salpicó demasiado su ropa. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a una habitación contigua. En ella, las paredes se encontraban adornadas con terciopelo rojo, algo que seguramente había sido costoso. En la sala solo se encontraban tres hombres además de él. Igualmente,un movimiento en falso y estaría muerto.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de padecer? ¿El dinero? ¿Los favores que podríamos ofrecer?

-Simplemente ella me pareció desagradable, y pensé: ¿Por qué no? En estes momentos necesito dinero, así que decidí aceptar. Era demasiado entrometida, ya que también quería meter las narices en mis asuntos. Unas gotas de veneno y muerta.

El hombre alzó una ceja, sin confiar en las palabras de Anker. Ordenó a su secuaz ver en el saco. Efectivamente, había un cuerpo de mujer en él.

\- ¿Es ella?

-Sí- se acercó a Shere- Al fin nos libramos de esta molestia.

\- ¿Mi dinero?

Anker se mantenía firme, intentando impedir que él tocara a la princesa.

\- Gerard te lo dará. Acompá...

Y cayó al suelo, sin medio cuello. Aquel corte había sido rápido, pero sobre todo inesperado de parte de él. Los secuaces se acercaron a él, sacando sus armas, pero era tarde. Anker ya estaba en modo "éxtasis".

Le había ocurrido tan solo 2 veces antes que esta y ocurría tras asesinar a alguien en ocasiones. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sintiendo una enorme felicidad cada vez que el cuchillo atravesaba la carne de su víctima. Esa emoción de placer envolvía todo su cuerpo y su propia mente no podía detenerlo hasta terminar la matanza. La primera vez fuera con Larane, la segunda con un joven inocente, pero esta vez los objetivos lo tenían merecido.

Tras caer el tercer muerto, recuperó la cordura. Shere observaba encogida en su escondite. Aquel hombre no estaba bien. Asesinó sin vacilar, y aunque sabía que iba a ocurrir, la escena le revolvió el estómago.

-Quédate aquí. Me encargaré de los que quedan. Después liberaré a los niños y volveremos.

Tras empaparse en el río cercano a aquel lugar, Anker ya no tenía rastro de la masacre ocurrida allí dentro. Acompañó a Shere hasta llegar a la ciudad, después le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Al llegar-dijo ella- eliminaré tu búsqueda. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y Anker se la devolvió.

-Princesa. He de pedir un favor además del ya mencionado. Nunca hables de mi a tus padres. ¿Me has oído? Nunca.

Shere no entendía el porqué pedía eso. Obviamente no iba a contar de lo ocurrido a sus padres. La matarían. Igualmente aceptó.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora, Anker?

\- No lo sé exactamente. A una persona como yo no le quedan opciones.

La joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lástima. ¿Aquel hombre alguna vez había estado cuerdo?

-Hasta que el destino nos reúna de nuevo.

Giró y siguió su camino. Anker la observó hasta que desapareció entre el populacho y siguió su camino. Sabía que no había más salvación que su propia muerte. No tenía opción, recursos o siquiera fuerzas para seguir. Aquel hombre que compartía cuerpo con él volvería a vencer su lucha interna. Volvería a hacer daño, volvería a sentir aquella felicidad al matar. Non quería volver a su antiguo yo. Quería ser mejor persona. El primer paso para serlo era proteger a los demás de él mismo.

Con aquel cuchillo con el que había asesinado tantos, cortó sus propias venas, dejando que el tiempo le despojara de toda aquella sangre que él tenía pero pertenecía a otros. Por cada gota, su infidelidad se calmaba, sintiendo que finalmente había ganado aquella guerra en su mente. Cerró los ojos y pereció, dejándose guiar por aquella mujer que tanto había querido y llegado a obsesión. Llegó a la luz y finalmente pudo decir:

Mi alma está en paz.


	7. He de confesarte(parte única)

Se miró al espejo, nervioso.  
\- ¿Tú crees que estoy bien?  
\- Claro que sí...-contestó su compañero de habitación aburrido de tanto explicárselo- No te obsesiones más.  
Link volvió a verse al espejo. Un joven de 17 años le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado.  
Se peinó por octava vez en ese minuto el flequillo, tratando de alisar todos aquellos pelos rebeldes que le habían acompañado toda la vida.  
-No te obsesiones, amigo. ¿Y qué si vas a quedar con Zelda? Ya os habeis visto bastantes veces y nunca te has obsesionado tanto.  
-En primer lugar: No he quedado con ella aún, ya que le diré ahora para dar un paseo. Y segundo: Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella. No puedo ir mal acicalado.  
El chaval se rió un rato.  
-No te preocupes, Link. Ella caerá a tus pies.  
Pero Link no estaba tan seguro. Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la princesa de Hyrule, su alteza, futura reina. Además de eso, también era calificada como la mujer más hermosa y culta de todo el reino.  
Fue con paso ligero, sintiendo como sus pies cada vez tocaban menos el suelo. En lo más profundo de su alma estaba emocionado, y además, esperanzado.

Zelda le esperaba sentada en las escaleras del jardín de palacio, como solía hacer.  
-¡Santa Hylia, Link! ¿A qué venía tanto alboroto? Mi sirvienta dijo que necesitaba verme a esta hora. ¿Se puede saber por qué adelantaste la quedada?  
Link extendió su brazo, sujetando una margarita en el puño. Sudaba, pero Zelda igualmente se sonrojó por el gesto.  
-muchas gracias, de verdad. Que amable-sonrió, agarrando la margarita y acercándola a su pecho.  
-Verás... Me preguntaba si querrías salir hoy por los alrededores del castillo. Hace mucho que no sales, y pensé que a lo mejor...  
-¡Sí!- respondió, interrumpiendo al joven mientras este tartamudeaba- Llevo meses deseando salir. Podías haberme avisado antes, así llevaría unos ropajes más cómodos. Dame un momento, que vuelvo ahora- se giró, haciendo ondear su ligeramente ondulado cabello marrón claro con destellos rubios- Por cierto, Link. Estás hoy muy guapo.  
Mientras Zelda estaba en su habitación, Link suspiró sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían a las mejillas.  
Zelda regresó con un sencillo y flojo vestido azul claro. A Link le parecía hermosa de cualquier forma, pero ese día especialmente sentía que Zelda brillaba con luz propia. Ella aún tenía la margarita en la mano, como si fuera un tesoro.  
-¿A dónde quieres ir?  
Este le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, como si jugara a algo.  
-Ya lo verás, princesa.  
Caminaron tranquilamente por las callejuelas de la ciudadela. Link deseaba agarrar su mano, pero algo en él lo frenaba: la sensatez. Si al final del día Zelda respondía positivamente a la confesión que iba a brindarle, pasearía por todo Hyrule con ella de su mano. "Fantasear es gratis", pensaba.

Algunas veces Zelda se escondía para que Link la buscara por aquellos callejones llenos de casas y escondrijos. Siempre conseguía encontrarla, cosa que a ella le molestaba, por lo que cuando el tenía que esconderse, finalmente se descubría por pena a que Zelda no lo viera. Esos recuerdos pasaban por la cabeza fugazmente, recuerdos preciosos de hacia años, cuando eran pequeños. Ahora pensamientos lascivos sustituían a los inocentes que en esos años tenía.

Sus manos se rozaban continuamente, como si los dos desearan entrelazarse. Por cada toque, pequeñas descargar eléctricas se desprendían, poniendo a Link nervioso. Finalmente optó por agarrar con su meñique el de ella. Esperó una réplica a su osado comportamiento que nunca llegó. Ya no percibía el exterior. Solo existían ellos dos.  
-¿Puedes decirme ya a dónde me llevas?  
-Ahora mismo solo estamos paseando, Zel. No seas impaciente.  
-Sabes que siempre he sido paciente, pero también curiosa. No es justo.  
Este comenzó a reírse cuándo Zelda infló con aire los cachetes a modo de enfado.  
-La próxima vez prepara una sorpresa para mí y solucionado.  
-Vale- sonrió, con las mejillas ligeramente suborizadas por antes mantenerlas infladas.

Salieron de la ciudadela y cruzaron el puente que llevaba a la pradera Hyrule. Por suerte para Link, su destino no estaba muy lejos.  
-¿Es Pico Nevado? Dime que no es Pico Nevado . Me muero si voy andando...- le comentó Zelda, dramatizando- o La Montaña de la Muerte. En cualquier momento nos cae una roca de la erupción o algo.  
Zelda sabía a donde se dirigían, era obvio ya que habían ido anteriormente un par de veces, y ahora que era primavera, debía de estar en su mejor momento.

Ante ellos se alzaba el Lago Hylia, completamente rebosante de agua y con ligero brillo por toda la superficie por el comienzo del atardecer. Zelda quedó maravillada ante tal imagen. Era mejor de lo que recordaba. Todos los árboles estaban llenos de flores blancas, rosas y amarillas, y la hierba bajo sus pies era de un color verde intenso, no amarillento como en verano.  
Salió de la estupefacción para entrar en otra cuando Link la agarró de las manos, mirándola intensamente. No pudo evitar acalorarse ante tal contacto repentino y los ojos de Link, clavados en ella. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación.  
-Princesa, no, Zelda. He de reconocerte que estos años a tu lado, trabajando en tu protección y seguridad han sido los mejores de mi vida. No solo porque mi hermana está lejos y así me libro de aguantarla todos los días, sino porque hice una amistad preciosa contigo. Desgraciadamente para mi, desde el comienzo caí preso de tu mirada y me enamoré de ti. Sé que es muy osado por mi parte decir esto, dado que soy un mero plebeyo y tú la futura gobernante de Hyrule. Solo quería que supieras lo que realmente siento por ti y sentiré siempre.  
Zelda no contestó. El rubor que marcaba sus mejillas anteriormente había desaparecido, dejando solo palidez. Ella quería contestarle, pero realmente no sabía que decir. Ciertamente, cuando estaban cerca se sentía feliz y apegada a él, además que cualquier salida con Link hacía que su corazón palpitara fuertemente, pero realmente no estaba segura totalmente de sentir lo mismo por Link. Vio hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, resbalando por su tez blanca. Eran lágrimas de terror, de miedo a equivocarse o a perder un amigo. No debía de haber jugado a los coqueteos sin estar segura realmente de lo que sentía.  
Link se asustó al verla así.  
-¿Zelda? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Tengo que pensarlo detenidamente. No sé que siento, pero en unos días te aclararé esta duda.  
Prácticamente escuchó los pedazos de corazón del muchacho estrellarse en el suelo.  
-Lo entiendo. No le des importancia. Realmente respetaré tu decisión.

-  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un par de guardas se acercaron al muchacho.  
-El rey quiere verte.  
El soldado se sintió aterrado por ese comentario, mas continuó la orden y fue junto al monarca. Nada más llegar, se postró ante él.  
\- ¿A qué se debe mi llamada, alteza?  
-verá. Unos confidentes han visto a su compañero de habitación y a mi hija muy apegados, digamos, agarrados de la mano. Este comportamiento de parte de un trabajador es bastante ofensivo, y querría saber si usted sabe algo al respecto. Lo recompensaré gratamente. Oro, fama, ascenso a general... Usted solo dígame lo que sepa y yo le daré lo que quiera, menos a mi querida hija, claro.

Y allí, sintiéndose como algo realmente asqueroso y repugnante, contó todo al rey.  
Este no pudo evitar sonreír al contarle los saberes que el joven soldado tenía. Todo eso era razón suficiente para echar a Link, lo único que le haría falta sería una buena historia para que su hija no lo odiase. Igualmente, estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por un vulgar guardaespaldas.  
-Gracias por su contribución, nuevo general.  
-

Llegaron al castillo. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a abrir la boca desde la confesión. Link estaba herido, Zelda igual. No se sentían con ganas de charlar de cualquier cosa trivial ya que sabían que no sería sencillo cambiar el tema así de fácil. Link acompañó a Zelda hasta los jardines reales. Esta quitó la margarita de su pelo, que había sido puesta ahí anteriormente por Link, y se la tendió.  
-Por si la quieres de vuelta.  
-Quédatela. No te la di para sobornarte, solo para que supieras lo mucho que te aprecio.  
-Lo sé. Yo también te aprecio.  
Link dio la vuelta y con un leve gesto con la mano, se fue.  
Al segundo, Zelda lo extrañaba. No se imaginó que tras ese momento, no lo vería hasta pasados 5 años, y que cada vez que lo recordaría se culparía por no haber dicho "Sí".

Link se tumbó en cama, sin ganas de nada. Su compañero lo veia, deprimido también. Link no se molestó en preguntar.  
A la mañana siguiente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Unos guardias lo miraban de mala manera cuando él abrió los ojos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su compañero.  
-Señor Link, queda expulsado del castillo y destituido de guardaespaldas. Recoja sus cosas y lárguese. Si en dos horas no ha terminado, le echaremos a la fuerza.  
Link se quedó perplejo.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué razón tenéis para echarme, si yo no he hecho nada!?  
-Las razones son secretas. Nosotros solos damos la noticia y orden.  
Se fueron y lo dejaron dejaron solo, ahogándose en sus miserias.  
-No puede ser... Deben estar bromeando, porque no es posible que sea otra razón... No pueden dejarme en la calle. Soy huérfano y tengo una hermana de diez años. ¿Cómo voy a pagarle el establecimiento en esa casa de niños?  
Se volvió a tumbar mientras caía una silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla. Pocas veces había llorado en su vida, y esta no iba a ser una excepción.  
-Lo siento mucho, compañero.-le dijo el muchacho a su lado- Debe ser duro. Deberías recoger tus cosas.  
Link obedeció la orden sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que la razón por la cual lo echaran. Esa razón pululó por su cabeza hasta quedarse grabada a fuego. Zelda lo quería fuera de su vida, ya que esa confesión la molestara.  
Su rabia fue en aumento y cada paso que daba alejándose de lo que antes fuera su residencia, más enfurecido se sentía. Esperaba que Zelda se presentara y explicara que ocurría, pero no apareció.  
Se fue él solo, con el corazón partido y la rabia acumulada.

-Me vengaré de esto, princesa.


End file.
